How to marry a princess
by Frozen to the bone
Summary: Elsa, Astrid, Merida and Rapunzel are the princesses of Dunbroch, who suddenly find themselves engaged to four princes. Are they happy about it? no. Elsa doesn't want to get to know Jack better, Astrid and Hiccup are constantly arguing, Merida thinks Arthur is a wimp and Rapunzel is terrified of Flynn. Can they find a happy ending? How the heck do you marry a princess? Review ;) x


**I'm sorry, okay! *cries in the corner* I didn't mean to start another one! But I really felt like writing this one, so tell me what you guys think! Yes, I made an OC for Merida because girl doesn't need a man and has none in the movie, which does not make my job easier. Sorry for any typos or mistakes, I'm so tired I can't even edit this. Enjoy!**

'Come on! Places everyone! Boys, for God's sake, stand _still_!' Queen Elinor said, clapping her hands, her dark green gown swishing against the grass as she shooed everyone in place. She smoothed out her husband's jacket, making sure his crown was not askew before moving on to her children. Anna, as always, looked perfect and radiant. Queen Elinor had found her in the forest years before, when she was a child of three, and adopted as her own. She was only fourteen but she was the sweetheart of the family, the complete opposite of the devil triplets, all with curly red hair like their father. Upon making sure they stood in a straight line, Queen Elinor returned to stand on her husband's left, her eyes darting to the empty space next to her. She bit her lip, trying not to show how nervous she was. Her four daughters were gone… They had ridden off to the woods early in the morning before anyone could stop them. Queen Elinor hadn't told them about the four Kings visiting them on that day, together with their wives, half their clans and…their sons. It had long been decided that the first borns of the clans Dingwall, MacGuffin, Macintosh and Berk would marry the four princesses of Dunbroch. Of course the girls knew nothing of that arrangement, for if they did they would have ran away for sure. All four had the free spirit of their father and the stubbornness of their mother, and none would ever agree to marry a person they had never met. Thus Queen Elinor didn't tell them of the visit, in fear they would ride off and not return. Of course now her only hope was that they would return soon enough. The clan leaders were not patient.

The whole courtyard that stretched in front of the castle was silent as the people gathered watched the front gate anxiously. The yells of riders and the sounds of hooves were heard from far off and Queen Elinor calmed herself as a trumpet announced the arrival of the clans. The gates burst open and imiediatly the silence gave way to excited voices and cheerful music. The leaders of the clans got off their horses and hurried to greet the king and queen.

'My dear Elinor!' North Dingwall exclaimed, throwing his massive arms around Elinor's slim form. Elinor and North had grown up together and thus her eldest daughter was promised to his son. 'You look great!'

'You look great, too!' Elinor laughed, her worries drifting away as she greeted her old friend. 'If slightly larger than the last time we saw each other.' Elinor eyed North's huge, red clad belly and round, laughing face.

'Fergus!' North moved on to hug Elinor's husband. Elinor grasped hands briefly with North's petite queen, Tooth. She was as bright and colourful as the day she married North. Next came Marcus MacGuffin. He was much more slender than North and much more composed. His huge moustache tickled Elinor's cheek as he hugged her. His wives eyes shimmered with affection when she hugged Queen Leah, because she had grown up with her and North, and the two were closer than sisters.

Stoic Berk could have been mistaken for King Fergus's brother – they had the same wild, red hair and long, unruly beards. They even shared their huge size. After Stoic's crushing hug, Elinor first laid her eyes upon Stoic's wife, Valka. She had not come for any visit because she easily fell sick but she was truly queenly in the ways she held herself. She wore many furs and held her chin high, her braid a few shades darker than Elinor's. The Queen's bowed to each other politely. Finally Elinor greeted King Thomas and Queen Primrose Macintosh and all the guests took a step back. Lines of confusion appeared on North's forehead and he scratched his snow white hair.

'Where on earth are your daughters?' he asked in a thick accent.

'Yeah! Are our sons supposed to marry these three littles and this little lady?' Stoic laughed loudly.

'Ah…yes…our daughters, er…will…um' Fergus sent Elinor a panicked look.

'Our daughters will arrive shortly.' Queen Elinor said smoothly, praying for it to be true.

Queen Elinor's prayers must have been heard because just when the crowds started to shift in annoyance and the small talk ceased the gallop of horses could be heard from beyond the gate.

'They're back' Queen Elinor whispered to herself with relief, before turning to the crowds. 'They're back!' she announced calmly, as if she knew precisely when her daughters were coming back. The Kings turned towards the gates, eager to see the women their future daughters in law had grown up to be.

The gates opened and four horses came to a graceful halt. The first horse was chestnut brown and carried a thin girl. She jumped off her horse, patting it softly and calling to her sisters. She had a silver band around her forehead and her golden hair in a braid. She wore a dark brown dress that had been cut to her knees and a fur cap. Leather had been tied around her wrists and a mace swung lazily from her hand. She helped her sister down; unaware of four pairs of eyes studying her every movement. The second princess was shorter than her sister but shared her golden hair that ran down her back to her waist, in-woven with flowers. She had a sincere, open face and a dimpled smile. She dusted off her light purple dress and twisted the reigns of her pure white horse around her hand. The youngest princess shook her curly red hair out of her eyes in annoyance, sitting sideways on her horse, her green dress covered in mud at the edge. She had the hair of the king and a bow and arrow strapped across her back. The final princess, the eldest one, slowly brought her black horse to a stop and hopped off. She had hair much lighter than her two sisters but in a braid like the first princess and a band like her too, although hers was gold. She had a simple blue blouse and dark pants and boots. She flipped her braid over her shoulder and rested her hand on the sword hanging at her side. She started talking to one of her sisters.

Queen Elinor gave a loud cough and the four girls turned their heads towards the crowd that was watching them. Their eyes widened and the red head groaned.

'This is marvellous' She grumbled.

'Smile' the princess with the mace kicked her discreetly.

'Hi, mother' the eldest one said with a big smile, trying to cover up her surprise. 'And, um, guests.' Anna motioned for them to bow and they did, some more gracefully than others. Queen Elinor closed her eyes for a second, as if she was pained, and then smiled widely.

'My dear clans, the princesses have arrived!' she announced and the crowd started clapping and whistling. The girls exchanged nervous and confused looks as their mother called them forward, presenting them one by one.

'This is our second youngest daughter, Princess Merida' Queen Elinor stroked Merida's red hair.

'Our third youngest daughter, Princess Rapunzel' Rapunzel bowed again, gripping her pink dress in her hands.

'Second eldest, Princess Astrid' Queen Elinor plucked Astrid's mace out of her hand and glared at her quickly, before moving to the final princess.

'And the eldest princess, Princess Elsa' She said, stepping back so the Kings could admire them. They had smiles of approval on their faces.

Astrid cleared her throat.

'Mother, what is this about?' she asked.

'Well, you see…'

'You're getting' married!' Hamish, one of the triplets, called out.

'All of ya!' Hubert added.

'To their sons' Harris pointed excitedly. Queen Elinor looked appalled.

'You what!?' Merida yelled.

'Oh no! Oh no!' Astrid balled her fists. Rapunzel seemed at the loss of words.

Elsa whistled for her horse.

'You are being dramatic' Queen Elinor scolded.

'_Marriage!_' the four spat in unison.

'Oh, this is a disaster' Merida ran her hand through her hair.

'I refuse to marry some prince I have never met' Elsa said, gritting her teeth.

They put their hands on their hips and glared hard at the crowd. North burst into laughter. Marcus nodded his head in approval.

'They are going to make fine wives' King Thomas said.

'They have their mother's spirit. Good luck with 'em, boys!' Stoic called to someone over his shoulder.

'Mother, we ca-'

'Enough, Elsa' Queen Elinor snapped. 'You will marry, and that is the end of it.' She said angrily, and then added, more gently, 'it will not be straight away. You will get to know each other first.'

'Yes, but what if we don't like them' Astrid said. Queen Elinor's face turned expressionless.

'You _will_ like them' she commanded. 'My kings, please present your sons.'

'Queen Elinor, King Fergus,' King Thomas stepped forward. 'I will now present my son and the betrothed for your youngest daughter, Merida, like we agreed.' Merida huffed. 'Prince Arthur of the clan Macintosh'

A tall, thin boy stepped out. He nervously smoothed his black hair, blinking his blue eyes and staring at the floor and good for him because Merida would have killed him with her glare.

'Queen Elinor, King Fergus, I present you my eldest son, and Rapunzel's fiancé, Prince Flynn Eugene of the clan MacGuffin' King Marcus said. A man strolled out from the crowd casually. His clothes were very richly decorated with jewels and patterns and he smirked at Rapunzel. He seemed to be older than Prince Arthur, with a neat goatee and brown hair. He bowed low to Rapunzel and she replied with a curtsey, although she refused to meet his eyes.

'Queen Elinor, King Fergus, it is my pleasure to present to you my only son,' Stoic bowed his head a bit to Elinor and Fergus, 'Prince Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III of clan Berk, the future husband of Princess Astrid'

Elsa smiled slightly upon seeing her sister's fiancé. He looked very handsome, dressed in battle gear, with dark wind-blow hair, and a sweet smile on his face. He bowed to Astrid but she refused to even acknowledge him. Hiccup's smile remained in place and Merida chuckled behind her hand. Rapunzel nudged Astrid and she clicked her tongue at her in annoyance.

'And Finally, I present to you, King and Queen, the betrothed for your eldest daughter, Elsa,' King North said. 'Prince Jack Frost II of clan Dingwall.' Elsa couldn't help but want to see her future husband. She would not agree to marry him, naturally, but she wanted to see him at least.

The man that stepped out was tall but not too tall, and more handsome than even Hiccup. He had North's snow white hair and icy blue eyes. He wore a blue jacket and brown trousers, a white cape flowing behind him in the wind.

His eyes didn't leave Elsa as he bowed low and Elsa didn't look away until he finally stood next to his father.

'What do you say, girls?' Fergus asked.

Elsa looked at Astrid. Astrid looked at Rapunzel. Rapunzel looked at Merida. Merida huffed again. As one the four princesses turned away and walked towards the castle.

'This will be interesting' Hiccup said.

'You think' Jack raised an eyebrow, smiling.

'Oh yeah' Hiccup grinned. 'Very, _very_ interesting.'

**Sorry this is really similar to 'Arranged Marriages UGH', but yeah... Um, please tell me what you think! Review!**


End file.
